Nina Dobrev
Nina Dobrev (born January 9, 1989) is a Bulgarian-Canadian actress who plays Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce on . She has also played Mia Jones in Degrassi: The Next Generation and has starred in a few movies. Biography Nina Constantinova Dobreva (Нина Константинова Добрева in Bulgarian) was born on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria. Nina moved to Canada at the age of two and has lived in Toronto, Ontario since. From a very young age she showed great enthusiasm and talent for the arts: Dance, Gymnastics, Theatre, Music, Visual arts, and Acting! Modeling jobs led to commercials, which then turned into film auditions. Shortly after, she booked roles in feature films "Fugitive Pieces", "Away From Her" and the popular television series "Degrassi: The Next Generation" on CTV. Nina loves to travel and has often visited Europe both for pleasure, as well as competing internationally re presenting Canada in Aesthetic gymnastics. She enjoys playing volleyball, soccer, swimming, rock climbing, wake boarding, snowboarding, and horse back riding to name a few. But above all acting is her passion, and she sees it as an adventure that has just begun; she believes that the journey and the characters we create along the way will help us understand ourselves. She is major fan of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, and has read all the books. Filmography * Repo! The Genetic Opera (2006) * Playing House (2006) (TV) * Away from Her (2006) * How She Move (2007) * The Poet (2007) * Too Young to Marry (2007) (TV) * Fugitive Pieces (2007) * My Daughter’s Secret (2007) (TV) ]] * Never Cry Werewolf (2008) (TV) * The American Mall (2008) (TV) * The Border (2008) * Degrassi Goes Hollywood (2009) (TV) * You Got That Light (2009) * Eleventh Hour * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2006-2009) * Vampire Diaries (2009-Present) * Chloe (2009) * American Empire (2011) * The Roommate (2011) * Killing Game (2011) * The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) * Perished (2012) Awards Gallery Nina-grass.jpg TVD Nina Dobrev.png Nina Dobrev ElenaKatherine Promo Poster.png Comic Con 5.jpg Season2CastPhoto3.jpg Season2CastPhoto2.jpg 351px-Kat_and_el.jpg img-setCAOC8VLX.jpg nfj.jpg nfdkjh.jpg jkdnc.png collage nina.jpg Nina-Dobrev-psp-wallpaper.jpg TI4U_u1222781869.jpg|Nina Dobrev on Degrassi Nd.jpg Nd2.jpg Nina-dobrev-covers-flare-magazine.jpg Nina-dobrev-covers-flare-magazine-2.jpg 165291_147810708603706_100001243326603_259805_5550309_n.jpg|Elena and Damon aaa-nylon-2.jpg.jpg|nylontv Aaa-nylon-3.jpg.jpg iyq269.jpg.jpg opmcm.jpg.jpg 1a5.jpg Elena-Gilbert-psd48141.jpg.png img-thing.jpg.jpg tcanina2.jpg.jpg vd1005.jpg.jpg promo-pictures-damon-and-elena-7540239-455-604.jpg.jpg nina-dobrev-1280x800-363901.jpg.jpg Nina-Dobrev-wallpaper-nina-dobrev-7941307-1024-768.jpg.jpg normal_ninaemmys2.jpg.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-8213693-1024-768.jpg.jpg scream2010nina4.jpg.jpg nina-the-vampire-diaries-16817430-1000-1357.jpg.jpg 17840_large.jpg ActressNinaD_J__McCart_57505826.jpg american_mall26.jpg firous - elena gilbert 6.jpg firous - elena gilbert 4.jpg Nina Dobrev-SGY-010928.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-9409188-320-480.jpg firous - Nina Dobrev.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-9409189-266-400.jpg tvmoviesnina.jpg Ninadobrev beautiful.jpg 123345667890.jpg 99999934f6.jpg 77776666yvz.jpg 6665478.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 5555wzx.jpg Ninadobrevs2promoimage.jpg Nina-paul-ian-i888.jpg Nina-828727.jpg Ppsl-01-nina-dobrev-cov.jpg Nina-dobrev-teen-vogue-04.jpg 12-499x336.jpg 1a-499x336.jpg 010chickflicks.jpg 024athletic.jpg 008Determined.jpg 1b1.jpg Nina-2929w2.jpg Nina-2929w2.jpg Nina, kat, kayla, and sara..jpg|Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Nina Dobrev and Sara Canning Elena-Gilbert-s2001.jpg Nina-sara-vamp diaries-993.jpg|With Sara Canning Nina-99292w2.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg Nina-dobrev-elena.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Does-Flare-Magazine.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Does-Flare-Magazine-1.jpg Season-2-Promotional-Cast-Photo-Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15026713-375-500.jpg 425.canning.dobrev.accola.ewell.lc.091409.jpg Nina for mark makeup.jpg 400049882 ef0b88cb-162c-4526-adf0-12d9909bd1da-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-photo-shoot.jpg Matt and nian-29.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Slide-4-mdn.jpg Nina-92922.gif 10.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian-0009o9.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Nina-0999818q1.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Nina-dobrev-vampire-diaires.jpg Nina-dobrev-sexy.jpg Nina-dobrev-heels-up.jpg Nina-dobrev-cute.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g207.jpg The-vampire-diaries-1b.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1a.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg normal_NDVD_177.JPG|Nina dobrev on ktla Images-nina=mtv movie awards 2011-09.jpg Nina-dobrev getty-115273768.jpg Nina-dobrev-g1.jpg Pretty Nina Dobrev W1.jpg Nina-dobrev NET-modeling2010-003.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-Nina-Dobrev-1025453.jpg NinaS2PromoBlue.jpg HI.jpg 59214 Original-nina-002.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast